


Towards the Sun

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, for a secret santa event on tumblr, its just a taiyou-centric thing, pokezuma au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Taiyou is finally heading home, but excitement and doubts plague his mind. He’s really glad that there’s someone beside him.





	Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunemarii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunemarii).



A bright, orange haired boy sits on the wooden deck of the ship, dull blue eyes sparkling as his gaze was cast ahead. He's focused on the unseen, something that lays past the waters that splash against the ship, yet remains underneath the sunny sky. Unaware of his own actions, the boy leans forward, slightly, slowly, as he waits for his home region to appear from the horizon. The thought of returning home causes his legs to bounce, makes that smile on his face grow, gets his heart to start racing due to the excitement of what's to come.

The small fire bug curled up in his lap begins to stir, easily reading his trainer's mood. If it weren't for feeling the impatient twitch of his legs, the smile and determined glint in his eyes would have given it all away. The Larvesta moves in Taiyou's lap, looking up to the human and patting at his chest in order to gain his attention.

Taiyou blinks as he's pulled back into reality by his partner. That smile is still kept on his face, though turns into a softer one when looking to that familiar Pokemon of his. A hand is raised and placed upon the small bug, repeating a back and forth motion on that warm, white fur.

"You doing okay, Apollo? Is the sea bothering you?"

The Pokemon gives a shake of his head to the last question before attempting to have this small legs reach to the human's chest. It causes him to blink in surprise before letting out a short chuckle.

"Oh, you're worried about me, huh?"

He should have known that Apollo could pick up on the little changes in his heart by now. The little guy had been with him for so long, how could he not?

Apollo had been a gift, as an egg, from his grandparents on his tenth birthday. Being sickly and unable to start his journey like the other trainers, they wanted him to still have a Pokemon of his own. And an egg would be a nice surprise for him, they thought, as it would contain a Pokemon from his home region. (They never told him what Pokemon would hatch, of course, they left that as a true surprise.)

He certainly loved the gift nevertheless. And he loved what hatched from it, dearly.

The moment the egg had hatched, Taiyou had never let the small bug out of his sight. He kept the Pokemon by his side, bonded with him. The two became an inseparable pair.

_"You're so warm!" He chirped with the Pokemon in his hands, holding him up in the air. "And I remember legends say you used to come from the sun…" A phase, his head tilts, yet thoughtful eyes never leave the Larvesta. "If you're going to have a name…how about- Apollo?"_

The first memory with his partner was cherished, but so where all the other memories. Every and any moment were special with Apollo. The Pokemon had managed to make his dull life more eventful during his years staying at Verdanturf in Hoenn. Even if he couldn't really go out and battle or train (he was strictly told not to by his nurse), he still found ways to have fun with his new partner.

Life would have been terribly boring without Apollo. Verdanturf was a rather (too) peaceful and quiet town. Being stuck indoors was a literal hell before getting his hands on that lucky egg of his. This little creature had saved his life, gave him a ray of hope, a spot of happiness.

Lost in his thoughts, Taiyou hadn't stopped petting the Pokemon. Coming back from them caused the boy to pick up the fire bug and pull him towards his chest, easily feeling the warmth from his small body radiate onto his own.

"You're a great little guy, Apollo, you know that?"

The Pokemon glances up to his trainer before legs begin to wriggle and a happy cry escapes from him. Taiyou holds him for a while longer before pulling back and letting him rest in his lap once more.

"Can you believe it? We're finally going home…and finally going to start our very own journey together!"

It was something he'd been waiting for- just  _dying_  for this day to come. Even if his condition still wasn't the greatest, it had been deemed stable enough for him to return home. There was debate about him starting his own journey, warnings about how he shouldn't overexert himself and should take it easy. But, he wouldn't take no for an answer. While he was supposed to keep an eye on his health, take breaks and the occasional medicine (and more), it didn't deter him from chasing after his dream. Not one bit.

Or so he liked to believe.

Taiyou couldn't help but wonder about the future. If things would be as great as he imagined and if he could really live up to the life of a trainer. He knew that he could handle himself in battle, Apollo could too. (They knew this from their little 'secret' escapes outside the town and into the nearest route.) But, he feared about his condition taking a turn for the worse and how it could steal everything away from him in just the skip of a heartbeat. He truly wanted to follow his dream and he'd live it no matter what, but…what if he didn't make it all the way? He was fine doing what he could, but the thought of leaving Apollo (and his future partners) was something that bothered him.

Apollo was all he had. And he couldn't dare think of leaving his best friend all alone. Maybe he was overthinking, fearing for the worst. It was a silly thing, a silly voice in the back of his mind. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. What did that voice know? But, maybe-

The feeling of something soft brushing against his hand snaps him out of his worried thoughts. Again, the little Pokemon knew what his trainer was thinking and was only trying to get him out of this troubled mood.

"Sorry. I guess I never really did think this day would come…" The smile on his face flickers for a moment before he pulls Apollo in for another hug. "I've always dreamed of going on an adventure with you. And it's only a matter of time before I can finally live it. But…I wish I wouldn't have to worry about myself. Normally I wouldn't, but now…"

The Pokemon interrupts, beginning to nuzzle at Taiyou's cheek now that he was close enough to do so. A cry is let out and Taiyou swears that he can understand what he's saying, almost  _hear_  those lovely and reassuring words. It makes him light up, despite not knowing if he imagined those words or not.

"You're right. With you by my side, I'll be okay. I know you'll be looking out for me. And as long as we're together, we'll be an unstoppable pair!"

He gives Apollo one last squeeze before getting to his feet, Pokemon now being carried in his arms. He takes small and careful steps towards the railings of the ship, now getting a better view of the vast ocean before him.

A breath is taken, the ocean breeze gently pushing against his body. The air was different out on the ocean, saltier compared to the fresh air he had become accustomed to in Verdanturf.

"Grandma said I should visit mom when I get back home. But you know, it's been a long time since I've been around Castelia. So, I think a little detour should be okay. Besides, I'm definitely getting us a Casteliacone!"

Hearing the name of the treat caused the Pokemon's eyes to sparkle. He could recall all of the treats his trainer had listed from Unova. The thought of having the cold treat soon made his upper legs wriggle in excitement.

There was a quick glance down to see Apollo's reaction before looking back out towards the horizon. There was still time left before his adventure would truly begin. As excited as he was, staying out on the deck until that hour came wouldn't be much fun. He wanted to have some fun here- a small adventure with his dear partner before the big one began.

"Why don't we go and take a look around the ship again? Waiting around isn't going to do either of us any good. And maybe we'll find someone to battle! Or at least another trainer to speak with."

The Pokemon nods his head in agreement and Taiyou smiles in response. Apollo begins to crawl out of the boy's hold, climbing up his chest and getting comfortable on a shoulder. Once Apollo is ready, Taiyou turns on his heel, walking on the wooden deck and back into the ship, hoping to start his new adventure off right.


End file.
